Cutting needles are used in knitting machines, for example for the production of cut plush, said cutting needles having a needle body with a hook on one end and, in the vicinity thereof, a knife section. The knife section has a highly sharpened cutting edge that is disposed to cut open stitches. If the knife section has become blunt due to extended use, the quality of the knit material suffers. Then, the cutting needle must be exchanged.
Considering this, it is the object of the invention to provide an improved cutting needle.